A New Face
by sathreal
Summary: Edward spends his time on the other side of the gate keeping to himself and focusing on trying to find his way home. His isolation is driving him to depression and loneliness..that is till he meets Ling in Berlin while he is stuck there..Suddenly his vow of not becoming attached to anything in this world..is becoming a bit more complicated and harder to follow.
1. Chapter 1

Edward groaned as he rubbed his stomach hungrily as he waited in line for rations. This other world was really turning for the worse. It was nothing like his world..lack of alchemy aside..everyone here was so focused on war and it seemed everyone was suffering because of it. It had been two years...since he had been trapped here..Two years of loneliness. Two years of familiar faces on a strangers body..That alone was hard to get used to...He had to always remind himself that the Florist Gracia wasn't the same Gracia who made amazing pies and was married to the deceased Maes..Or that his room mate Alfonse was not his brother..

Still even with the familiar faces..he never really felt close to home. He didn't belong here..This wasn't his home and it never would be. So he tried not to make small talk with anyone if he could avoid it..and never really went out of his way to hang out or get to know anyone..It was best to avoid getting attached to anyone...Although he was already in too deep with his brothers double. ..It didn't help either he was working with him on the rocket experiment..

A rocket that may if he is lucky be his ticket out of this world and back home.

He ignored the looks of the people around him. Everyone always stared at him like he was some exotic creature. He suppose in a way he was..

When it was finally his turn he trudged forward and took his food before going to sit against a wall and started to eat. He was awoken from his deep thoughts by a sound of a crash in the ally nearby. Curious he got up and peaked around the corner only to see some men in nazi uniforms rush past him as if looking for someone. They barely glanced his way as they continued on their way.

Edward glanced back into the ally and noticed a trash can open and someone peek. He snorted before going to investigate. "They are gone" He informed the hidden person. Slowly the cover came over before a long black haired asian popped out relieved. "Thanks" The teen said relieved. "You have no idea how persistent they have been. "

"Why have they been chasing you?" Edward asked curiously.

"I was on my way to Switzerland..when i got caught by some nazi's who didn't seem to take to kindly to my anti nazi views..i have been trying to avoid them for a few days now..I wont go back to China.." He frowned as he climbed out and dusted himself off.

"Eh...well...i shouldn't...offer...but if you need a place to stay for a night..I guess you can stay at my place." Edward offered surprised at himself for the offer.

"Really? You mean it? That means a lot" The other said before realizing he hadn't introduced himself. "Oh my name is Ling Yao" he bowed low in introduction before hearing his stomach growl causing Edward to laugh a little amused.

"My name is Edward Elric..Here you can have the rest of my food" He offered handing his food over.

"Edward Elric.." Ling repeated looking over the unique golden eyed boy trying to not blush. "Nice to meet you"


	2. Chapter 2

Alfonse was surprised to find Edward come back not alone but with another male..little less a foreigner. "Ed...who is this?" Alfonse asked lowering his mug in surprise.

"Ah this is Ling..he needs a place to stay hope you don't mind" Edward said sheepishly. "Ling this is Alfonse my roommate." He introduced them to each other as Ling waved cheerfully. Alfonse hesitantly waved back still surprised by the new guest.

"Well...its not like you to bring anyone over..so he must really need the help" Alfonse said with a forced smile..not sure what he thought about the company. "Although..i don't really know..where he will sleep."

"Its fine he can sleep on my bed..I am used to roughing it." Edward assured before leading Ling towards his room not noticing Alfonse's jealous expression. Ling followed Edward happily into his bedroom. "Its uh a bit messy hope you don't mind" Edward apologized embarrassed as he gestured to the room filled with books scattered everywhere. On the table sat even more books and a half bottle of gin. Ling took it all in with a whistle. "You must really like to read"

"Eh..sort of...Im studying rockets and other stuff.." Edward said shyly as Ling picked up another book and looked at it curiously.

"Alchemy?" Ling asked raising an eyebrow. Edward red faced quickly took the book and put it behind him. "hey don't be embarrassed.. I like Alchemy too. I always found it pretty fascinating..the idea of a stone that could grant you eternal life. Too bad it's not real huh"

"Yea...too bad" Edward sighed setting the book down sadly.

"You never know though..maybe it is real..and we just don't have the knowledge or ability to do it." Ling pointed out to reassure him. "I always grew up with stories..of another world that was full of alchemy and other magical things. I used to dream about going to a place like that and seeing it for myself..Silly i know" Ling said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"No..it's not" Edward smiled happily feeling a little bit better at his words. He played with his pony tail shyly before letting his hair out before sitting on the bed to relax.

"You know..you look just how i would imagine someone from that world to look..Between your golden hair and eyes..and how you look...I mean..i have never seen anyone with eyes like yours." He flirted.

"Uh...im...not that..special.." Edward murmured shyly. "Nor..am i as good looking as you think" he said nervously before revealing his fake leg. "My arm here is fake too..im pretty broken.."

Ling took it all in before running a hand along his fake arm. "I don't see that..all of that just makes you more unique" He grinned causing Edward to blush and fall back in protest. "Hey...don't...joke with me..." He blushed embarrassed. "is..this something thats normal in your country or something"

"Yea..sorry I guess i was coming on too strong" Ling laughed unashamed.

"Just..uh...try to not do that to people..they might think you are coming on to them or something"Edward said red faced.

"Oh we wouldn't want that" Ling grinned amused.

"Edward..You should go to bed soon..You barely got any sleep last night" Alfonse interrupted them gruffly. "Uh..yea..thanks I am pretty tired.." Edward admitted getting up slowly rotating his false arm carefully with a wince.

"Are you sure you are okay with me taking your bed?" Ling asked concerned.

"yea..its fine. I can sleep on the couch" He dismissed tiredly leaving the room.

"Ed..you know i have a big bed..we can just share mine..It wouldn't be the first time' Alfonse offered not wanting him to sleep out in the open with a stranger in their house. "Yea ? thanks Al" Edward smiled following him into their room as Alfonse glanced back at Ling one last time warningly before going into his room with Edward.

"Why do i feel like..i intruded on this Alfonse..and touched his things" Ling blinked. "Still...his name isn't exactly on his thing is it." He grinned as he laid back on Edward's bed pleased to finally have a bed to sleep on.


	3. Chapter 3

Ling woke up early with a yawn stretching as he thought over his situation. He hadn't been fully honest with Edward.. He had run away from the palace 3 short months ago..and no doubt the nazi's chasing after him knew who he was and was trying to return him back home. He couldn't handle all the preasures and the war that was going on..Not to mention being one of his dads many illegitimate sons..made it so he was doomed no doubt to go to war or worse..He didn't want anything to do with that.

The moment he had an opportunity to escape he took it. He wasn't fully lying though..he was on his way to a neutral zone ..he had hoped to stay there to wait it out..till the war was over..it was proving difficult though..his face was well known enough that he had been reported and almost captured at every turn.. It was a miracle that Edward at least didn't seem to be the wiser and was clueless to his real identity.

Maybe he could hang around a little bit before he moved on and lay low here. He pondered. Plus...he couldn't deny he had a bit of an attraction to this Edward Elric..his pale perfect skin...His long golden hair that seemed to fall just right when down...but most importantly his Ethreal Golden eyes that didn't seem humanly possible..He had never seen anybody with eyes like..that at least not in real life..Everything about him seemed out of this world..How could he not be attracted to the fellow youth.

As an added bonus Edward was clearly interested in him..if the way he looked at him was anything to go off of..but there was a big draw back..and that Draw back was currently in the kitchen glaring at him as he sleepily walked in.

"I hope you plan on leaving soon." Alfonse huffed eying Ling distrustfully.

"Eh..i can't say when" Ling said innocently. "Also Edward said i could stay as long as I needed."

"I don't like how you look at Edward" Alfonse informed sternly.

"You..mean like how you look at him" Ling grinned leaning against the wall. "Why is he taken already?"

"He doesn't get close to anyone..little less to date" Alfonse scowled.

"Ah..so i have a chance then" Ling said brightly.

"I am serious stay away from him..He isn't well." Alfonse informed. Ling raised an eyebrow at that confused. He seemed fine to him. "he is confused" he pointed to his head. "He is delusional and thinks he is from another world..I don't want people like you taking advantage of him. He is already withdrawn enough as it is..I don't need you worsening his psyche and depression. "

"He doesn't seem like that at all" Ling frowned doubtfully.

"Well he is..So i would appreciate it if you just left him alone..I don't need you ruining all my hard work." Alfonse said upset before coughing weakly into a hankie.

"Are you okay?" Ling asked concerned reaching for him only for Alfonse to back away annoyed.

"Don't touch me I am fine" Alfonse scowled.

"Fine...Fine" Ling backed up hands raised to assure him.

A few minutes later Edward came in unaware of what had happened just moments before. "Eh Ling you are up already?" Edward asked surprised as he got himself a cup of water.

"Im an early riser" Ling replied pleasantly. "Sorry for taking your bed again."

"No it's fine.." Edward Yawned. "You looked like you needed it more..and Alfonse had to stay up late for work..so he let me sleep on his bed." he reassured.

"Well just so you know..i don't move much and if you want you can just sleep with me tonight." Ling replied smoothly ignoring Alfonse warning glare.

"Eh..you need to stay longer?" Edward asked

"Yea..I need to make some money so i can afford to go anywhere. I hope you don't mind. "

"No..of course not.." Edward assured. "I...will be busy a lot with research though..so i'm sure you will be able to have your own space alot..but good luck finding a job with how things are right now' Edward frowned apologetically.

"I am sure i can manage." Ling assured cheekily.


	4. Chapter 4

i m edditing these chapters before i update this story. sorry

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: MEET THE GUESTS.

_SYAORAN :THE TOUCH AND KNOW OF THE GROUP_

_AGE: 15_

_SAKURA: ASSISTANT/ GIRLFRIEND_

_AGE:15_

Fourteen year old Sakura hummed happily to herself as she walked outside the house that her and her boyfriend Syaoran and her older brother Touya and his Partner Yukito. She continued to hum as she opened the flap and got the mail. "Let's see... bill bill..bill..Touya's Cooking magazine... Bill...oh...Sy got a letter...wonder who its from." Sakura said. thoughtfully. She shrugged and hurried inside where Syaoran sat on the couch watching tv.

"Syaoran you got a letter." Sakura said as she handed it to him and sat down beside him. Syaoran frowned as he opened it, feeling suspitous. "Sy...do you think its another person asking for your help?" Sakura asked curiously. Like her older brothers lover Yukito Syaoran possessed psychic abilities and was known for it. Yukito possed the ability to see the future while Syaoran could touch people and things ang get an insight into the past. People come from all across the USA for their help..so it wouldn't be far fetched if someone had sent him a letter asking for help.

"A professor Kyle is requesting my presence in a expedition at the Rose Red. Apparently its for research purposes." Syaoran read out loud frowning. He had heard stories about that house...why would this Kyle charecter want to go to that place? Wasn't it a dead cell?

"Oh! I heard of that place, its supposed to be historically fascinating..You would love that!" Sakura encouraged laying her head on his lap. "You know what we should go together!" Sakura said suddenly. "It could be like a field trip!"

"I don't know...this place used to be very dangerous...maybe we should ask Yukito..." Syaoran said reluctantly..He had a bad feeling about this.

"Aww but my brother and him are out of town right now and it says here that we have to be there in a few we are going to go and make it we will have to leave tomorrow." Sakura pointed out as she read the letter herself. "Sides..didn't Yukito say it was no longer active?"

"Well..ok but i am leaving a message for your brother so he knows where we are." Syaoran agreed hesitantly.

Sakura squealed and threw her arms around him. "Yay we are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

WATANUKI: THE CURSED ONE WHO CAN SEE THE DEAD.

AGE 17

DOMEKI: PROTECTOR AND LOVER. EXORCIST.

AGE 18

"For the last time Domeki, don't just throw your things everywhere!" Watanuki screeched as he waved his spatula at his love who just stared blankly at him. "are you listening to me!" He demanded.

"Oye make me some spagetti." Domeki demanded as he cleaned his ears and continued to ignore his ranting.

"I am not making you anything!" Watanuki said narrowly as he stormed out of the kitchen muttering about inconsiderate boyfriends.

Watanuki an orphan lived for the longest time alone, living day by day taking care of himself..for the most part he did ok. He could cook by the time he was 4 only a short 3 years before he lost his parents. He could clean..and his former land lady even paid his he had one problem he was chased by the spirits of the dead and demons. They seemed to find him to be a tasty treat. In all honesty he was surprised he was even alive. Not to mention most people thought he was crazy flailing around or being chased by a creature only he can see. Life..was and still is a hell thankfully its been easier since he met Domeki . The attacks have lessened even.

Domeki thanks to his family linege was able to form a sort of force field around Watanuki. It usually worked and when it didn't he would exorcise them. He became His protector..his gaurdian angel...and later even his lover. They had their issues but they in the end complimented each other so well. that it was hard to even imagine one with out the other.

He awoke form his thoughts when he noticed the huge pile of bills on the table in the hallway and grimaced. Times have been hard as of late..money just wasn't coming in. He frowned for a moment when he noticed an opened envelope by the bills. He ginerly picked it up and read it over. however as soon as he found out what it said he dropped it and gasped. Domeki poked his head around the corner only to see his love's normally pale face a shade paler.

"You found the letter." He stated eyeing it with distaste. "Yuuko wants us to go." He informed Watanuki. Yuuko was a witch who Watanuki worked for. It was actually through her that he met Domeki. Which he was for the most part thankful for.

"So...we have no choice than." Watanuki said shakily.

"At least we will be getting money..enough money to pay off our bills and even put some towards that wedding you want." Domeki said passively trying to cheer Watanuki up.

At the prospect of the wedding, Watanuki lept into the air. "Oohhhh Weaddding with Doooomekiiiii! I doooo i dooooo!" Wakanuki squealed as he jumped around once again in a world of his own.

"Moron." Domeki sighed as he turned around to go start packing.

Watanuki stopped his daydreaming to glare at him. "Stop ruining the moment you bastard!"

"Stop yelling." Domeki countered with a smile on his face.

* * *

YUKITO: DIVINATION

23

TOUYA: PROTECTIVE BOYFRIEND/ black belt

24

Yukito leaned leisurely across his boyfriend as he looked out the bus window. "You know that they are going to be there right." He laughed with mirth.

Touya nodded scowling. He hated the thought of his darling little sister being at such a dangerous place. When Yukito had a vision of a dangerous house hurting his sister he became cautious hoping to avoid her from going on any jobs and he did for a while..that was why he was on the road right now..He and his husband were taking job after job so that Syaoran and sakura wont have one..however when he found the mysterious invitation outside their hotel room. He and Yukito accepted the inviation purely for the purpose of making sure that if his sister comes she will be protected. He was her older brother and as her older brother he would fulfill his duty of protecting her even if it cost him his life.

* * *

Fai: Psychokinesis

age: 18

Kurogane: Mind reader, care taker,lover, black belt and magic sword user able to use talismans.

20

Kurogane couldn't believe Ashura. It wasn't Fai's fault that he was like this..He couldn't always control his powers and maybe he wasn't always all there..but that was no reason to lock him up in his room. Hell if it was anyones fault it was That Bastard had gotton mad at Fai one day about a year ago for accidentally making the water freeze in the house..He was so furious that he had beat Fai. Beat him so bad that the por blonde been traumatized and not spoken since. Well...not out loud. Fortunetly for Kurogane he was a mind reader and had no issues communicating with to be honest reading Fai was easy. He was like a open book. Far too easy to read.

"Look Ashura, its not fair to Fai! You can't deny him of this. He really wants this!" Kurogane growled. "Chi! talk to him!" He pleaded Fai's older Sister. The blonde clasped her hands nervously unsure of what to do.

"He is a danger to society and himself! Why i would put him in the fucking crazy bin if it wasn't for the fact that i knew he could escape." Ashura slurred drunkenly as he took another swig of his beer. "Sides he doesn't know what he wants. Trust me boy It's better if we just keep him here." He said wagging is finger.

Fai sat upstairs in his room listening to the argument downstairs. He never liked arguing. He gazed over at his record player across the room which was playing a french song called Mon amore and willed it to get louder. Soon it was blasting and he could barely hear their angry voices.

Down stairs Chi Stiffened at the sound of the french song started blasting..once again. It was unnerving that song..It was such a morbid old french love song..and for the past year its all he played. Everyday..at every hour of the day even..at night. "Chi he is doing it again!" Ashura grumbled annoyed.

"I can't tell him to turn it down...he won't listen."Chi trembled. The last time she had tried to turn the record down Fai had with just a two second glance sent her flying out the room.

"You boy." Ashura said glaring at Kurogane who was staring up at the ceiling. "Your supposed to be his caretaker. Go make him stop."

"Say he can go with me to that stupid house in Seattle than." Kurogane said stubbornly.

"I am the man of this house and when i say that he is not going.." He started to scream but was cut off when the picture frames on the mantle began to violently shake. Ashura however was too drunk to care. "You will listen to me boy or so help me I will beat you up so bad you will never be able tell up from down!" He threatened Kurogane as the tv started to change channels and the furniture began to join the frames in shaking. Chi covered her ears and curled up under the shaking kitchen table. "Make it stop!" Chi begged.

"See what i mean that boy is of the Devil! Do you want that devil child to go and be among other people!" Ashura asked cruelly in a loud voice to make himself heard over the noise Fai was causing.

Kurogane ducked to avoid getting hit by a flying lap as he stared in disbelief at the man. "Look Ashura you can continue to try and contain him..but you know that you are just going to end up killing yourself and your family." Kurogane warned. "You can't control him..It's just not possible. He needs to move around..This staying in his room...it's driving him crazy." Kuorgane insisted. Ashura's eyes twitched as the music got even more louder and the furniture began to shake even faster. "Fine you can take that retard but don't come back! I can't take him anymore!" Ashura roared throwing his hands in the air. "You hear me Fai your gone! You can go with your stupid boyfriend you crazy retarded Fag!"

Kurogane couldn't take it anymore. He had been dealing with this man for two whole years and enough was enough. He cocked his arm and with one swing knocked the old drunk out. After a swift kick to the stupid drunks side he stepped over his now slumbering body and headed up the stairs.

He found Fai huddled in the middle of the room clutching his Stuffed white rabbit that Kurogane had got him not three months ago. The music was so loud that he could swear he was going to go deaf. He strolled over and turned off the music. He quickly packed what little possessions Fai and he had into one suite case before turning to Fai who was still huddled on the floor. "Oye Blonde come on we are going to that house you want to go to so bad." He grunted as the blonde looked up with tears falling down his blue eyes.

_"We are going now?"_ Fai asked projecting his thought into Kurogane's head.

"Yea come on." Kurogane confirmed.

_" Uncle?" F_ai thought fearfully.

"I knocked him out. He won't be bothering you anymore. Come on lets go before he wakes up." He said as he gently picked Fai up and hed him close with one hand as his other Held on to the suite case. He and Fai were going to go on this field trip to this psychic researcher freak and collect the 15,000 dollar payment and use it to buy a nice house somewhere so that He and Fai could live in peace away from prying eyes.

"Let's leave this hell hole." He said softly as he headed out the door. Fai only hummed out loud in response.

* * *

Kyle stared at the picuture of Rose Red as he took a sip of his drink. He had looked carefully through thousands of applicants for the perfect psycic team..and now that he had them he was sure his plan was going to succeed. It had to..everything..his life work..his job..it was all ridding on this.

"You hear from that young man about whether or not we are getting Mr. Fai?" He asked his assistant.

"There is no certainty yet but the other boy you really wanted is coming along with his fiance." His assistant responded as she looked at a clip board.

"Thats not good..I must have both of them for this to work." Kyle said as he clenched his fists. "I must have both."

"I am sure they will come. I did raise the pay...Mr. Watanuki was a tough one to convince he was pretty adamant about the fact that this is not a good idea."

"I dont care." Kyle seethed. "He did agree in the end though right?" He asked agitatedly.

"Yes..and Kurogane will let you know soon." the girl confirmed.

"Good..Good." Professor Kyle smirked..Everything for the most part was going along smoothly.


End file.
